


Cuando la oscuridad espera

by valvalblueee



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dark Matt Murdock, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders, poor frank
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvalblueee/pseuds/valvalblueee
Summary: Frank se entera de la muerte de Matt y regresa a Hell's Kitchen para encontrar a los culpables. Sin embargo, hay alguien en las sombras, observando y esperando el momento indicado para atacar.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fratt Week





	Cuando la oscuridad espera

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo extraño, me hubiera gustado extender y detallar más la historia pero no me alcanzó el tiempo por cosas de mi universidad y actividades extras. De cualquier forma, quería publicar algo relacionado a Matt de Tierra-65 porque es un personaje realmente increíble con facetas que responden a esa pregunta ¿Qué pasaría si...?  
> Espero disfruten el fanfic y lamento publicarlo demasiado tarde.
> 
> **No tiene correcciones, por favor, perdonen los errores. Trataré de corregirlo más adelante :c

**| Entonces**

_Observa._ Veinticuatro metros de distancia al este y tres pasos, escucha el tamborileo de corazones latiendo agitados, ansiosos, nerviosos. Cincuenta metros, hacia el noreste, los números del contador llegan a cero; un pitido corto suena, el edificio de enfrente explota. Ellos se mantienen rígidos, sus músculos son tensos, contienen el aliento y su pulso disminuye. Los rugidos de las columnas resquebrajándose llegan hasta sus oídos. El calor se extiende hasta su sitio, el polvo acaricia su piel, las cenizas y el humo se impregnan en su bien planchado traje. _No lo ven salir del desastre._ Sus pechos se comprimen, aún atentos, hasta que suspiran temblorosos, demasiado tristes, decepcionados e impotentes. _Él se ha ido. Su amigo se ha marchado._

Eso creen. Pero todavía puede escucharlo. Aún oye el débil bombeo de la sangre, aferrándose a la vida, a varios metros bajo la tierra. _Siempre se aferran a la vida de la manera más terca y necia, en este y en cualquier otro mundo._ Sonríe. No será por mucho. El agua y el concreto arremeten contra él, lo tienen atrapado y está seguro que no resistirá por más de un minuto.

Matt Murdock retrocede. Se aleja del olor a pólvora, de las lágrimas, la sangre y el ruido de las sirenas. Se retira de la misma forma en que Daredevil lo haría: en secreto y en silencio, como el fantasma que se espera que sea.

**| Presente**

Hell’s Kitchen es diferente. Un ring sin árbitro. Un infierno sin diablo. Una ciudad hundida en un pozo oscuro. Todos son ciegos y hay más sordos que mudos. Sin embargo, en la complicidad del silencio, todo sigue en orden. No hay monstruos bajo la cama, pero aún hay miedo. Frank lo sabe cuando apunta a uno de ellos y lo único que ve en su sucio rostro es alivio en lugar de terror.

No tiene tiempo de preguntar. El hombre es atravesado en el pecho por una particular barra roja. Apenas gime del dolor cuando cae al suelo y cuando lo hace, advierte una expresión desgarrada de puro horror. Ha sido atrapado por el monstruo que lo ha estado siguiendo y se queda ahí, para observar a Frank desde las sombras donde se esconde.

—Frank —le llama el ente.

Él se acerca. Recuerda ese tono de voz rasgada y grave que pronuncia su nombre. Su corazón palpita, no por miedo, sino por un extraño anhelo de ver al sujeto detrás de las sombras. Pero no hay nadie allí. En su lugar, solo encuentra las gafas de alguien a quien busca. Alguien que se supone debería estar muerto.

Frank mira hacia arriba, preguntándose como es el rostro del monstruo bajo la cama.

*******

—Me hizo prometer que cuidaría de su ciudad —advierte Rand, un par de días más tarde, cuando sorprende a Frank espiando en el techo de una fábrica abandonada que no está demasiado lejos del destrozado edificio de Midland Circle. —No nos conocemos, pero he oído de ti y sé que él no te querría aquí.

Frank bufa.

—No sabes una mierda, niño.

—Soy el legendario Iron Fist —amenaza de nuevo, esta vez, apretando el puño derecho con bastante irritación. —No permitiré que destruyas lo que él amaba.

—Me temo que ya hay alguien más haciendo eso por mi —responde Frank, enojado e impotente al recordar las motivaciones que movían a Matt todas las noches por la ciudad, sin descanso, hasta que ya no pudo más. —¿Acaso no lo notaste, niño?

—¿De qué hablas? —Rand cuestiona. Su puño se debilita por un segundo antes de iluminarse de un intenso amarillo. —La ciudad esta tranquila, yo me en-

—No hiciste ni un carajo, campanita —interrumpe, sin ánimos de seguir lidiando con la actitud infantil del chico. —Hay alguien que está siendo una pesadilla incluso entre los criminales y dudo que seas tú.

Frank se dirige hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a marcharse antes de iniciar una pelea con el desconocido. No quiere llamar la atención de más personas innecesarias. Necesita permanecer desprevenido durante el tiempo que sea necesario.

—¿Por qué? —vuelve a cuestionar el desconocido cuando Frank está en el umbral de la puerta.

—No necesitas saberlo.

En realidad, él no tiene una respuesta. Se va antes de que haya más preguntas.

*******

Frank y Matt llegaron a comprenderse pese a lo diferentes que eran. Ambos enfrentaron la muerte de quienes amaron y ambos juraron vengarse con sus propios métodos. Matt usó la justicia. Frank, el castigo. Ambos fueron verdugos. Quizá por eso iniciaron una extraña aventura de amantes nocturnos. Se enfrentaban y terminaban revueltos en la cama. Había sido sencillo por un tiempo, Frank lidiaba con su ira y Matt con la reciente pérdida de Elektra. Entonces, un día, algo cambió.

El sol brillaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Matt se levantaba perezoso de la cama y su corazón latió precipitado. Frank se marchó esa tarde de Hell’s Kitchen, sin despedirse ni mirar atrás.

Tres meses y medio después, Karen lo contactó por medio de una línea segura que Frank le dio para emergencias en caso tuviera información relevante que darle.

—Está muerto —fue lo primero que dijo cuando Frank respondió. —Sospecho que querrías saberlo…Encontré tu chaleco antibalas entre sus cosas.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace dos meses. En el derrumbe de Midland Circle.

Frank tragó una bocanada de aire sin saber que hacer con la sensación opresora en su pecho.

—Podría haber…

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Frank. No es…—pausa. Karen aclaró la garganta. —Solo pensé en informártelo. Adiós, Frank.

Rojo no podía estar muerto. Era un héroe ¿no? Había sobrevivido a la bala de Frank, a los ninjas y a Kingpin. Rojo era demasiado terco para rendirse y dejarse vencer por la muerte. Nunca dejaría Hell’s Kitchen desamparado de su sombra protectora. Matt no podía… Frank necesitaba un culpable para descargar sus sentimientos.

Así que ahí está, de regreso en la ciudad, buscando alguna pista de los responsables e inconscientemente, algún indicio vago de que Rojo todavía este vivo, tratando de recuperarse por si mismo.

—¡NO! ¡Por favor!

El grito de un hombre interrumpe su flujo de pensamientos. Frank alista su arma y sale de su escondite, siguiendo el eco de los gritos.

Al final del callejón, una vez más, se encuentra con un hombre que lo ve con alivio, como si esperara ser salvado de lo que sea que lo mantiene asustado. Sin embargo, como la última vez, una barra atraviesa el pecho del hombre con fatal precisión.

—Frank —la misma voz vuelve a llamarlo desde las sombras. —Otra vez nos encontramos en estas circunstancias. Es una pena. —El desconocido camina hacia la luz, dejando que las sombras abandonen su rostro. —Tenía otro tipo de planes para presentarme.

Por unos segundos, queda desconcertado. No termina de creerlo pese a que sus ojos repasan la figura tantas veces como puede.

—Rojo…

Es él. Su cabello de castaño rojizo. El semblante triangular poblado de barba. Las cejas gruesas y rectas. El porte elegante de su cuerpo. Su voz… Es él de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, Frank no puede reconocerlo como tal. Y es simple, porque su Rojo no asesinaría a nadie, incluso si hay un arma apuntándole la cabeza.

—Tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo.

—¿Cambiando de política, Rojo? —Cuestiona con desconfianza. Apunta el arma hacia Matt y esta vez no teme darle en medio de la cabeza. —¿Quién eres?

—Matt Murdock, por supuesto —su sonrisa es perturbadora. Frank no puede evitar estremecerse. —¿Debo mostrarte que sigo ciego? ¿O desvestirme para que reconozcas mi cuerpo?

Frank no se deja intimidar. Su arma no tiembla, pese a que sus pensamientos internos entran en conflicto.

—Dispara, Frank.

No lo hace y como resultado, el bastón de Matt golpea contra su cabeza, lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerlo caer contra el suelo y dejarlo semi inconsciente.

—Eres tan diferente del Frank Castle que yo conozco —Matt se acerca. No ha perdido la sonrisa ni la expresión divertida. —Tú eres menos impulsivo que ese enorme gorila descerebrado. Es una lastima que no pueda mantenerte tanto tiempo convida. Sin embargo, como me agradas lo suficiente, te daré un pequeño regalo.

Otro golpe arremete contra su cabeza y de repente, todo es oscuro y silencioso.

*******

—Frank, debes despertar.

María lo llama. Está cansado y quiere seguir durmiendo. Pero ella sigue insistiendo y no tiene más opción que abrir los párpados y adecuarse a la luz. Cuando lo hace, no reconoce su habitación, ni puede encontrar a su esposa. Está en otro lugar. No tarda en recordar los últimos eventos: Matt está vivo y al parecer, está dispuesto a asesinarlo.

—Frank… —Es la voz de Matt, llamándolo de nuevo. Suena cansada y moribunda. La alarma se enciende por todo su cuerpo. —Despierta, Frank. Debes irte de aquí.

Se da cuenta que está amarrado a una silla. Parpadea una vez más, tratando de adecuarse al nuevo ambiente semi oscuro.

—¿Qué clase de juego es este, Rojo? —está enojado. Si tan solo pudiera liberarse. —Si vas a matarme ¡Hazlo de una vez!

Unos metros más al fondo donde la oscuridad es más espesa, se enciende un foco con la suficiente luz para delatar otro cuerpo amarrado a una silla, bastante maltratado y moribundo, apenas logrando elevar la cabeza. Frank no tarda en reconocerlo como Rojo.

Está confundido. No sabe que mierda está pasando, pero está seguro de que ese hombre de al frente, es el que andaba buscando.

—¡Excelente! —El otro hombre que se hace pasar por Matt entra a la enorme sala, igual de divertido y retorcido. —Hasta que, al fin despiertas, Frank. Comenzaba a cansarme de esperar.

—¡¿Quién eres?!

—Ya te lo dije, soy Matt Murdock, hijo de los fallecidos Jack Murdock y Maggie Murdock. Tuve un accidente a los nueve años que me dejó ciego y reforzó mis sentidos. Fui aprendiz de Stick durante mi niñez hasta que el me abandonó. Estudié derecho. Salí con una mujer que resultó una asesina. Me gradué. Fundé un despacho de abogados junto a Foggy Nelson. Decidí convertirme en un justiciero. Mandé a Kingpin a prisión. Me enfrenté a La Mano y a ti mi estimado, Frank. Tuvimos una aventura, me abandonaste. La mujer que amaba y creí muerta resucitó. Elektra trató de asesinarme. Un edificio cayó sobre mi. Logré sobrevivir y aquí estamos. —El farsante se acerca a Rojo, le toma del cabello lo suficiente fuerte y lo tira para atrás, delatándole el rostro hinchado y amoratado. —¿No es así? Al menos lo fue esta realidad.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —Frank exige. Sus manos luchan contra las ataduras de la soga.

—Pertenezco a otra realidad. Llegué aquí por un descuido de la estúpida de Ghost-Spider. En un principio busqué la forma de regresar a mi mundo, hasta que me topé conmigo mismo.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Pregunta Matt, apenas pronunciando las palabras, sin rencor en ellas, solo curiosidad.

Frank se da cuenta de que se siente aliviado de que ese en verdad es su necio Altar Boy.

—Simple —responde el impostor, alejándose y mirando hacia las sombras, como si buscara un modo de consuelo. —Yo no tuve lo que tu tienes aquí. Stick murió durante mi entrenamiento. La Mano se encargó de mi hasta que mi alma entera se corrompió por completo. En mi mundo, tus enemigos son mis lacayos. En mi mundo, me convertí en un asesino vacío y sin propósitos. Pero aquí…aquí puedo iniciar de nuevo, bajo la apariencia de un justiciero.

El discurso dura el tiempo suficiente para que Frank se deshaga de las ataduras. Ha hecho esto gran cantidad de veces durante su tiempo en la guerra, así que no le resulta demasiado difícil. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda golpear al doble de Matt, este se adelanta y lo recibe con una patada que lo deja sin aliento.

—Estaba esperando que hagas eso —revela el estafador. —¿Crees que no sospecharía? A comparación de mi yo de esta Tierra, yo soy más fuerte. ¿Por qué? Porque mi propósito es matar.

_Matt_ lo golpea. Es diferente a todas las peleas que tuvo con él. De alguna manera, este Matt es más rápido y preciso. Cada uno de sus impactos lo deja sin aliento. Frank apenas puede mantenerse en pie lo suficiente como para proteger su cuerpo de las embestidas. Sin embargo, no es suficiente y no tarda en volver a caer semi inconsciente. Sus ojos se desvían hacia la figura atada de Rojo, tratando de liberarse pese a su estado moribundo.

Es curioso, Frank había pensado que Rojo era un débil cobarde y esperaba, pacientemente, a que algún día cruzara la delgada línea que los separaba. Pero ahora podía darse cuenta que no quería ver el día en que Matt cruzara hacia su lado. Lo había llegado a amar por eso, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para decirle que esa era la razón por la que se había marchado.

La oscuridad vuelve a cubrirlo y esta vez espera que Matt no le haga compañía.

*******

Despierta en el departamento de Matt. Puede reconocer las ventanas, la puerta corrediza y el suave perfume merodeando por la pequeña sala. Parpadea pensando que es un sueño. Sabe que en algún momento despertará en un nuevo infierno donde no esté Rojo para ayudarlo. Así que aprovecha esta ilusión tanto como puede, se levanta adolorido y camina hacia la habitación. Sobre la cama, Matt yace recostado, durmiendo tranquilamente pese a los golpes y las heridas frescas. Frank se pregunta porque en este sueño Matt tiene que estar en ese estado.

—Claire dice que posiblemente despierte en un par de días —la voz de Karen interrumpe. Esta parada detrás de él. Sus ojos lucen más cansados y llorosos de lo que recuerda. —Creí que no volvería verlo nunca más. Por una semana me convencí que no era otro sueño. No es un sueño, Frank. Los dos están aquí, vivos.

Frank regresa rápidamente la vista hacia Matt. Se acerca, temeroso de que vaya a desaparecer como lo hacía María y sus hijos; pero no sucede. Puede sentir el calor tibio de la piel de Rojo cuando lo toca. Es real. No están muertos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Frank? —Karen cuestiona. Su tono es cuidadoso. —¿Cómo lo encontraste?

—Lo siento, Karen. Ni yo sé lo que ocurrió.

Pasan cuatro días para que Matt despierte. Frank trata de no desesperarse, sabe que Karen y el amigo abogado de Matt, Foggy; están igual de impacientes. Durante esos días, se entera que fue Danny Rand el que los auxilio después de encontrarlos en un almacén abandonado. Lo demás fue una historia larga de papeleos para retirar corregir el estado actual de Matt y una reunión a la que asistieron los recientes amigos de Daredevil (que hasta el momento, seguían apareciendo en el departamento, aún incrédulos de ver a Matt todavía vivo).

—Estás despierto —Frank interrumpe precipitadamente dentro de la habitación después de oír pequeños ruidos. Encuentra a Matt sentado sobre la cama. —Llamaré a Karen…

—Aún no —pide Matt. —Todavía no tengo la mente clara como para enfrentarlos.

El silencio es incómodo. Sabe que hay cosas que deben decirse y aclararse, tanto las del pasado como las más recientes.

—¿Qué pasó? —Frank no puede controlar el impulso de preguntar. Todavía hay una pequeña comezón de duda sobre los eventos en el almacén.

—No lo sé muy bien —Rojo encoje los hombros. —Simplemente desapareció justo en el momento en que estaba por asesinarte. Luego de eso trate de liberarme para ver si estabas bien y minutos después, llegó Danny.

Frank suspiró, aún inseguro de la respuesta. No podía ser así de fácil.

—Pasta —murmura de repente. Frank lo mira extrañado. —Fue lo que preparaste por primera vez cuando te quedaste para la cena. Dijiste que María hacía la mejor pasta y que era el platillo favorito de tus hijos.

—¿Por qué…?

—Sé que dudas sobre si soy yo realmente. Los latidos de tu corazón te delatan.

—No sólo es por eso —Frank se sienta junto a Matt. Está nervioso e inseguro. —Cuando me fui sin decir nada, yo…

—Frank —interrumpe. Sus ojos ciegos se dirigen con exactitud hacia los suyos.

—Me fui porque me di cuenta que quería esto más que nunca. Tener una vida juntos, pasar el tiempo contigo. Tenía miedo de perderte algún día y antes de que pasara, preferí irme.

Matt aparta la mirada. Tiene una expresión suave y temerosa que hace que Frank quiera abrazarlo sin importar lo incómodo que se vería en una situación así.

—¿Te irás de nuevo?

Lo consideró, no puede negarlo, antes de que Rojo despertara. Pero, entonces, recordó los pensamientos que tuvo en el almacén, cuando la versión desquiciada de Matt casi logra matarlos.

—No. Alguien debe cuidar tu trasero.


End file.
